Forgotten Kisses
by tir-synni
Summary: Four star-crossed lovers meet upon a battlefield after years on anguish...will they finally be with the ones they love? HP/DM, SB/RL slash!


Forgotten Kisses

by tir-synni

Yay, I'm finally writing a Harry Potter fic! Damn, that series is addictive...Anyway, this is my first one, so be kind. Neither the song nor characters is mine. Don't sue. It just popped up suddenly, and...(shrug). Next thing I know, I'm posting it. Contains HP/DM, SB/RL slash. Please, please review!

In a darkened room

Beyond the reach of God's faith

__

A ten-year-old Harry Potter trembles in his cupboard, skinny arms wrapped tightly around his tiny body. In the darkness, no one sees his tears.

Lies the wounded, the shattered remains of love betrayed

__

Draco Malfoy slowly wipes a trickle of blood from his mouth. Blank silver eyes rise to meet his father's cold visage.

And the innocence of a child is bought and sold

__

Two pairs of eyes, one silver, one green, close, accepting the pain that is their fate.

In the name of the damned

The rage of the angels left silent and cold

__

Padfoot curls into a tight ball in his cell. Anguished whimpers rip involuntarily from his throat as he remembers the ones he left behind. In his ears, he hears an orphaned infant's sobs, a lost lover's desperate breaths, drowning out the sound of the surrounding screams.

Forgive me please for I know not what I do

__

A purple-faced Vernon Dursley shrieks at a startled Harry. In the boy's hand, he grips a broom, which he had been using to sweep the floor.

How can I keep inside the hurt I know is true

__

Draco hears his father snarl about the Dumbledore and the Boy Who Lived. He nods in time, his young face expressionless. His fists are clenched and shaking slightly in his long sleeves.

Tell me when a kiss of love becomes a lie

__

Remus Lupin touches his lips with trembling fingers. Grief clouds his eyes as he gazes upon the new moon's light. Jerking his hand away, he slinks back into the darkness.

That bears the scar of sin too deep

__

Another pair of eyes lingers upon an older Harry Potter's scar. He smiles politely, remembering a pair of eyes that hadn't stared...or even noticed.

To hide behind this fear of running unto you

__

Draco haughtily sniffs as he walks past the famous Boy Who Lived. His father's grim promises ring loudly in his ears, even as he glances quickly over his shoulder at the dark-haired boy.

Please let there be light

In a darkened room

__

Two pairs of eyes catch each other across a crowded room before hastily jerking away. Miles away, two people recall the other's smile, the other's kiss...never expecting to experience them again.

All the precious times have been put to rest again

__

A sixteen-year-old Harry listens solemnly to the grim debate around him, describing the situation with the war. However, all he can think about is one forbidden embrace.

And the smile of the dawn

Brings tainted lust singing my requiem

__

Draco Malfoy impassively watches as a Death Eater ruthlessly rapes a Mudblood. His heated grunts mingle with her screams, and he finds himself recalling a scream of ecstasy. Shivering, he wonders the difference between the two.

Can I face the day when I'm tortured in my trust

__

Alone, only the moon seeing the struggle with his tears, Harry mentally braces himself for the day he'll meet Draco Malfoy on the battlefield.

And watch the crystallize

While my salvation crumbles to dust

__

Padfoot howls as Wormtail escapes again, and Remus silently rubs his ears. Disappointment flares sharply through their hearts as their chance for a new life scampers away into the night.

Why can't I steer the ship before it hits the storm

__

Growing number with every step, Draco silently follows the Dark Lord Voldemort. Everything in him screams to take the offer whispered so huskily in his ear in the night, but he ignores it. Chin high, he follows his father and his master in aristocratic grace.

I've fallen to the sea but still I swim for shore

__

Green eyes catch silver across the battlefield, softly pleading. The silver eyes show no emotion, simply shimmering with unshed tears.

Tell me when a kiss of love becomes a lie

__

Sparks fly through the air, igniting memories of fervent kisses and twined limbs, heavy-lidded eyes and loving murmurs. Tears burn.

That bears a scar of sin too deep

__

Pain flares in Harry's scar as he and Voldemort meet, but it's nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

To hide behind the fear of running unto you

__

From a distance, Draco watches as Voldemort and Harry fight. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius concentrates on his godson's fight. Across the battlefield, Remus struggles to reach Sirius's side. None of them sees.

Please let there be a light

__

Everything explodes in a flash of green.

In a darkened room

__

Screams of loss mingle with the cries of victory over Voldemort's defeat. For those who weep in grief, Voldemort's blood isn't enough to cleanse their tears. Over the cheers, one voice screams in denial. The cry is never heard.

Hee, who likes the ending? Tell me what you think. Review!


End file.
